Dreaming on a Dreamer
by greysanatomy13
Summary: Re-write of Unexpected People in Unexpected places, it wasnt working for me, where as i like this... enough summary! Just read i know ur going to liek
1. Chapter 1

a/n **so everyone this is the rewrite of Unexpected People in Unexpected places. I decided to rewrite this because UPIUP just wasn't working for me and I decided to create a stronger storyline between these two brilliant characters. Just so you people know I DO NOT own Grey's Anatomy….. I truly wish I did though. **

**Cheers, hope you enjoy…. Please review.**

**Xx your author **

Chapter 1

It was an unusual sunny day in downtown Seattle, which gave Meredith Grey a little 12 year old some hope. Today was a new day, a new year, but not a new school year and a new beginning. Little Meredith didn't really understand what this all meant, but when her mother and father said to her they had to start again she took the news as well as any 9 year old could… the truth is she didn't really understand why they had to move but Meredith knew better than to argue with her parents.

Meredith sat in the car on her way to her new school, full of new people and new teachers. She was in the back while her mother and father both world renowned surgeons sat in the front.

Ten minutes later Meredith felt the car stop, she always loved that feeling it meant she was either going somewhere or had arrived somewhere. Her mother turned around and said.

"Goodbye now, best of luck." Meredith smiled and got out of the car but not before he stepfather who was basically her father got out of the car and kissed her on the head and set her on her way.  
Meredith walked through the school gates, her mind running around in circles like a formula one car speeding around the track to try and win the race.  
_Am I going to make any friends in this city? Are the boys nice? Will they bully me? Is the Priniciple like Mrs Trunchball? Is my teacher nice? Is it a girl or a boy? _ In the end Meredith had to slap herself on the forehead to stop her mind taking over which would then result in Meredith turning around and running out those iron crested gates.

Meredith continued putting one foot in front of the other as she made her way into her pastrol class, just as the bell went she reached her class and was greeted by her teacher.

"Good morning, you must be Meredith Grey." Mr Jones said.

Meredith stammered nervously, "ahh.. ye.. yes, I am Meredith."

"Welcome to my 7W Meredith, I will show you to your place." Mr Jones walked Meredith over to her seat .

"You are sitting over next to Derek Shepard, he should be here soon."  
"OK thank you Sir" Meredith said.  
"Oh please don't call me Sir, Mr Jones will do just fine thanks. Oh and all the book you will require are under the desk." Mr Jones said bending down to Meredith's height so he could look her in the eye.  
"Thank you very much, Mr Jones." Meredith smiled finally feeling as if everything would be ok.

As the second bell rang more and more kids that were obviously also in the same class as Meredith. She kept eyeing all the boys and where they were sitting. None of them walked anywhere near Meredith, so she assumed that none of them were whoever was supposed be sitting next to her. Suddenly a taller boy walked into the class room and Meredith could hear Mr Jones call over to him and then she turned her head she thought it was no use in listening to the conversation as she couldn't hear anything. Meredith turned her head to look out the window. A few moments later she could hear footsteps coming her way, she turned her head and found a young boy with curly black locks that looked as if he just rolled out of bed, but in the same way Meredith thought it was cute and suited him.

Derek began to pull his chair out and he then sat down and turned his head towards Meredith,  
"Hi there, I am Derek." Derek said smiling her way.  
Meredith couldn't help but feel a little nervous around this young boy.  
"H… Hi… I…. I'm Meredith." Meredith stammered nervously.  
"Welcome to Seattle International, I know your gonna like it here, it might seem overwhelming at first but trust me on this, you will learn to love it, I recently moved from New York, it took about a month to finally find some great friends. If you want I could be your friend?" Derek asked the last part of his so called speech nervously.  
"Don't you have friends of your own?" Meredith asked finding out wheather this guy was a loner or not.  
"Yes but I can tell with you that you will be a great friend, better than any of them." Derek asked flashing her a smile.  
"Ok then you can be my friend." Meredith said to Derek, Derek flashed her another smile before Mr. Jones began his class for the morning.

As the recess bell went Meredith followed Derek out into the corridor that was buzzing with kids all running like the wind to get out into the playground and be free from all of the teachers telling them what they were to do next as if they were in the army.  
Meredith stood next to Derek reaching for her bag and pulling the lunch she made herself out of her bag and began to follow Derek, out into the schoolyard.

Derek spent the break introducing Meredith to some of his good friends and learning more about each other, he found that they had the some things in common, such as her mother and father were both surgeons and his father as well at the same hospital, Seattle Grace Hospital, one of the best hospitals in the west side of America.

As recess came to an end Meredith and Derek walked side by side back into the classroom with Mr Jones for third period English, this was one subject Meredith hated in Boston but she decided to stay optimistic as today was a new school with new teachers and new students everywhere so it might work out to be absolutely fabulous.

The day came to a close and Meredith found herself dreading having to say goodbye to her only friend her so far, she knew both of her parents were on call tonight so when Derek's offer of going over to his house she couldn't resist.

" I hope you don't mind walking but my house isn't very far from here." Derek asked hoping Meredith would be fine with it.  
"Its ok I like walking anyway, I prefer running though."  
"Really, you don't happen to run track do you." Derek asked  
"Yes in fact I do. What about you?"  
"Yep. So do I."  
"look out Derek Shepherd, cause your about to have some serious competition come your way." Meredith said cheekily as she turned around and looked at Derek.  
"I highly doubt that you are faster than me, I would race you home but I don't think you know where I live." Derek replied smartly.  
"Well, I will challenge you tomorrow then, tuff boy." Meredith replied.

They finally turned onto the street that housed Derek's home both of their arms rubbing against one another, Meredith could feel some kind of a spark between the two of them but she was not quite certain what on earth it could mean for the two of them.

Derek felt that same spark between both of them and he was unsure again as to why it was happening girls at this age had no particular interest in him and the same went for him. But something about this girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair made him want to dig deeper and listen to all the stories and memories she had made in her lifetime so far.

Meredith and Derek kept walking, Meredith felt like this street would never end, all until Meredith and Derek stopped outside a relatively large French exterior house.

"So this is home." Derek said as he led Meredith up the path and trough the wrought iron gate.  
" Wow it's beautiful Derek."  
"Thanks Mer."

Meredith and Derek walked up to the front door and through it Meredith stopped in the corridor and to her shoes off and followed Derek through the house, although this house was not as big as Meredith's it was more homey, felt as if there really were people who were always in the house, she could tell straight away that this was a family that she would somehow come to love over the next few years to come.

Meredith followed Derek through to the kitchen where she found a long dark aired woman standing over the stove obviously cooking something. To be honest Meredith thought it smelt amazing. The middle aged woman turned around when she heard the sound of footsteps.

"Ma, this is Meredith, she just moved here from Boston." Meredith stepped forward to shake Mrs. Shepherd's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs Shepherd."

"Oh please dear call me Carolyn, are you able to stay for Dinner Meredith?"  
"Ah yeah I suppose because my mother and father are on call tonight."  
"Great, Der will you set the table." Carolyn asked staring down Derek, obviously knowing he didn't want to.  
"Ah yes mum, if I must." Derek walks out to the dining area and Meredith follows hot on his heels."


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith and Derek sat down at the dinner table waiting for Derek's mum to bring over the dinner. When suddenly all that could be heard was the sound of feet, lots of feet running down the stairs. Derek stood up and began to introduce everyone.

"Meredith these are my four sisters." Derek pointed to the first one on the left."  
"This is Nancy she is 14. This is Kathy she is 12, This is Annabelle she is 10 and last but not least my baby sister Amelia who is 8."  
Meredith removed her hand from under the table and waved at everyone, Derek's sisters all smiled and said hello.

The meeting was interrupted by the arrival of Carolyn as she walked through the doors with a very large pot of Spaghetti Bolognaise, everyone suddenly heard Derek's stomach grumble, Meredith let out a small giggle. Derek wiped his head around and looked at Meredith he had never heard a sound like it, it was as if Whitney Houston or someone was singing in his ears.

Dinner passed around and it was time for Meredith to leave, Meredith and Derek said their goodbyes before Carolyn drove Meredith home.

"Thank you for having me for dinner Mrs Shepherd."

"Oh, Meredith your more than welcome, we love having Derek's friends over, oh and please Meredith dear stop calling me Mrs Shepherd, its Carolyn.

"Okay, thank you very much for dinner, Carolyn."

"Is your mum home dear?"

"No not yet she will be soon." Meredith lied.

"Okay then dear, look forward to seeing you soon." Mrs Shepherd replied

"Thank you very much for dinner." Meredith then made her way out of the car and into her home.

Meanwhile Derek began to make his way up to bed when his mother walked through the door.

''I'm off to bed mum." Derek said as he turned around and then proceeded to run up the stairs.

"Ok Derek, be up there soon." Carolyn replied.  
"It's ok mum, you don't need to come up." Derek said now running up the stairs.  
"I am coming up, there is no use arguing with me." Carolyn yelled up the stairs, she did not get a reply.

Derek changed into his pyjamas and walked into the bathroom across the hall from his bedroom and began to brush his teeth, comb his hair and use the toilet. Once finished he made his way back into his bedroom and pulled the covers down and hopped in. His mother came through the door holding a glass of water.

"Here you go Der, I know how you get thirsty sometimes."  
"Thanks mum, but what did you want to say to me, I have school tomorrow and its quite late."  
"I just wanted to say, Meredith is a keeper. Goodnight dear." Carolyn planted a kiss on the top of his head and pushed herself off his bed and walked out of Derek's bed.

Derek lay awake that night thinking about what his mother had been saying, he definitely knew he like Meredith. He never thought it would happen, especially at the young crisp age of 12, he had a crush, a serious school girl butterfly when they walk into the room crush.

Derek rolled over and decided he had to get some rest if it was all possible.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Was the sound of Meredith's alarm at 6.30 in the morning. Meredith groaned and rolled over to check the time and make sure it really was 6.30.  
Meredith sat up in bed and pulled the cover away from her, put her feet into her fluffy pink slippers and made her way over to the window to see if her parents car was there. She felt her heart sink when there was no car outside the window she was really hoping that she could tell her parents about her first day at school.  
Meredith made her way out of her bedroom still packed up in boxes and into the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom.

A couple of blocks away Derek stirred himself awake leapt out of bed and got dressed.

He ran down the stairs and out the front door of his house without even saying good morning to his mother. Derek had never been this excited to go back to school before , he had met this intriguing young girl.

Meredith saw that her parents were not in the drive at home. She went down to the garage and took out her pale pink bike and blue helmet and began to ride to school. Meredith didn't really like riding to school but it was the only other option than walking two kilometres to school which would take almost an hour. Meredith only had half an hour to school started.

Derek power walked through the school building with 15 minutes until class started, hoping that Meredith would be there sorting out her books or something. He walked down the long corridor, looked out at the other high schoolers who made their way to their lockers to grab their books for the first period.

He walked down a smaller corridor and saw her standing there looking puzzled.

"Morning Meredith, you look quite puzzled."  
"Oh yeah… I just forgot where my locker is, you know because of the no names or numbers. The lockers are just plain old grey doors one after another, and I really need to find my locker to put my books in. Oh and I just totally embarrassed myself by rambling."

Derek couldn't help but chuckle, its fine.

Meredith got her book and began to walk to class with Derek in tow.


End file.
